Hair
by enunciiate
Summary: There are a lot of things Blair Waldorf likes about Chuck Bass, but secretly, what she likes about him most, is what he does to her hair. R&R!


**A/N:** One-shot inspired by the song 'Hair' by Ashley Tisdale. Reviews would be highly appreciated.

**Hair**

* * *

There are a lot of things Blair Waldorf likes about Chuck Bass, but secretly, what she likes about him most, is what he does to her hair.

* * *

The first time he messed with her hair, they were six years old. He was upset that Nate was spending so much more time with her than with him and so, for revenge, he had cut off her ponytail. She never put her hair up into a ponytail ever again after that.

Her mother had tried her best to salvage what remained of her wavy locks, of course, but still, in the end, she was left with short, ugly hair and even more hideous bangs.

"Sorry," he apologized the next day, mostly because his father was making him do it.

"_What_ are you sorry for Charles and _who_ are you apologizing to?" his father prompted him, his face stern, disappointed.

"I'm sorry for cutting off your ponytail Blair," Chuck clarified, looking down at his designer shoes.

"That's alright," she answered, mostly because _her_ mother was making her accept his apology.

He looked up at her then and watching her patting her bangs down so uncomfortably as she accepted his apology almost made him actually feel guilty for what he had done. _Almost._

She forgave him for real about three days later, but only because he had told her, "For the record, I think you look beautiful anyway."

* * *

The second time he messed with her hair, he was tickling her. She had just gotten into her first big fight with Serena and Chuck was trying to cheer her up.

"Go away Chuck," she spat, glaring at him. "There is _nothing _you could possibly do to cheer me up."

He smirked and questioned, "Is that a challenge Waldorf?"

"No," she answered hesitantly, watching him carefully as he started to approach her.

"Oh yeah?" he responded with a grin. "Let's see what the tickle monster has to say about that."

She stood up in alarm at his words, moving around the room in an effort to avoid him.

"Chuck," she warned him, but the end came anyway.

He pinned her to the floor, tickling her with no intention of stopping. Her contagious giggles filled the air and soon, Chuck was laughing too. That's how her mother had found them. On the floor. Laughing. His hair still in place for some reason and hers, unkempt and in disarray.

* * *

The sixth time he messed with her hair, he was helping her bake a cake for Nate's 13th birthday.

"This is stupid," he commented, placing an egg in her outstretched hand.

"What do you know?" she retorted, cracking the egg against the edge of the bowl. "This is romantic. Nate will love it."

He rolled his eyes and spat sarcastically, "I'm _sure_ he will."

"Jealous Bass?" she teased, a smirk on her lips, one that matched his perfectly.

"Please," he reminded her with a scoff. "I'm Chuck Bass. Girls bake me cakes all the time."

"I'm so _sure_," she responded, patronizing him.

He had no idea what took over him then, but the next thing he knew, he had cracked an egg on her head.

"Chuck Bass! You are so _dead_!" she shouted, grabbing an egg herself, chasing after him.

The last thing he remembered, he would never forget. He never really knew how it had happened, but as they sat side by side on the kitchen floor, his lips brushed her hair ever so lightly. She tasted so sweet.

"You have sugar in your hair," he informed her, attempting to brush some of it off.

She laughed and said, "So do you."

He could have kissed her then, but he didn't. Nate was his best friend after all.

* * *

The next time he messed with her hair, they were at a school dance, although this time, she had brought it on herself. Nate had needed a moment to speak with Serena about something or another and so Chuck had been given the task of keeping Blair occupied. He had been more than happy to oblige of course.

"Care for a dance princess?" he wondered, already taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor, uninterested in her answer.

She didn't say a word and merely let him lead the way, clearly distracted. He knew she was probably wondering why Nate had abandoned her again, but he dared not ask, lest he be tempted to tell her the truth. Bros before hoes, not that he had ever considered her one in the literal sense of the word.

She continued to dance in his arms, neither of them noticing that she eventually moved closer, that her head had somehow found his shoulder somewhere along the way.

"You totally messed up my hair," she complained when she realized the position she was in.

"Careful," he responded, slightly ticked off by her words. "Your bitch is showing."

She scoffed and walked away, flipping her hair over her shoulders as she did so. Her hair was still a little un-perfect when Nate finally returned to her side that evening, but secretly, deep down, she didn't even care.

* * *

Many a times, when he messed up her hair, she was sitting on a bathroom floor, purging. She never liked to think back to those moments, but when she did, she always remembered what it had been like to have him by her side. Each time, he would tell her how stupid she was being, beg her to stop hurting herself, hurting _him_. He would help her fix her hair, place a headband in her soft curls, and then remind her of how beautiful she was. She would always promise him she'd stop just to get him to leave, but eventually, she had been able to keep that promise. He made her better, stronger, more than she'd ever be willing to admit.

* * *

The moment she realized that he had messed up her hair for the umpteenth time, she was naked and in his bed. With absolute mortification that she had lost her virginity to Chuck Bass of all people just the night before, she hurried to gather her clothes from up off the floor, making sure she was as quiet as a mouse with her exit.

Remembering the way he teased her hair, the way he ran his fingers through it in his limo last night, sent a shiver up her spine, causing her to be even faster in her movements. Still, even in her haste, she had time to make note of three things, how adorable Chuck looked in his sleep, how she should really go to confession, and how she, looking like an absolute mess, had never looked so good.

* * *

The last time he messed up her hair, she had left him for good, or so she had truly believed at the time. He had betrayed her, slept with Jenny Humphrey of all people, taken _her_ virginity.

Looking back now, she could only describe her hair as simply being so _un-her_ that night. After she had finished crying over his betrayal, she had looked in the mirror and told herself out loud, "This is the beginning of a new me, a new, stronger Blair Waldorf, one who can live without Chuck Bass."

Although she tried very hard to keep true to her words, the tortuous games between them only continued, only grew stronger, more destructive, until she realized that no, she couldn't live without Chuck Bass. She was incomplete without him.

* * *

Today, Blair is extra careful to make sure he _doesn't_ mess up her hair for once. In fact, today, she makes the extra effort to put her hair up real nice for him, making sure that every single chocolate strand is in its proper place.

Exactly half an hour later, Blair decides that today, regardless of what her hair looks like, is her _best_ hair day.

It's her best hair day because the man she loves is saying 'I do'. He's lifting her veil, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, and kissing her senseless in front of their closest friends and family.

Yes, Blair Waldorf likes what Chuck Bass does to her hair, but more importantly, Blair Waldorf just loves Chuck Bass.


End file.
